


But I Like Your Mumbling

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Happy Sans (Undertale), Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Sans Mumbles To Himself Without Realizing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually just made myself a new headcanon, because why not, i gave sans the mumbling thing that izuku midoriya does, let sans be happy goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Papyrus would listen to his brother ramble all day long if he could.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	But I Like Your Mumbling

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea, wrote it. not much else to say. enjoy :D

Papyrus was never really in a bad mood, but there was one thing that could make him truly happy.

Whenever he was able to get Sans to go on tangents about space, stars, or planets, _that_ made him happy.

Even when his amazing brother was rambling about alternate universes, or timelines, and other things that Papyrus wasn’t fully able to understand, he would get Sans to explain them so he _could_ understand.

Sans didn’t even seem to realize he did it. 

He loved hearing his brother be so passionate about something.

Well, something other than puns and sleeping.

Occasionally, Sans would slip a space pun or two into his explanation, but Papyrus couldn’t even be annoyed. They were well thought out puns, and he could tell his brother worked hard to come up with them.

So when Sans started mumbling to himself about the vast expanse of space, Papyrus asked him to elaborate on something, catching Sans off guard.

“huh? oh, sorry, was i mumbling?” Sans looked embarrassed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Yep!”

“sorry, didn’t realize.” He turned back to read the book he was holding.

“No, it’s okay! I like hearing you talk…” Papyrus trailed off.

“...you do?”

“It’s nice to hear you speak about something you love so much!” 

Sans was silent, as though he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Could you...explain what you were saying to me?” Papyrus asked hesitantly. 

“the stuff about space?”

“Yeah, please?”

“uh, sure, if you want me to.” He closed the book and placed it on the cushion next to him, “so, what did you want me to explain?”

Papyrus didn’t miss the way Sans’ eye lights brightened.

“Could you tell me about the stars?” Papyrus asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sans smiled, “sure, what about em?”

“Hm...I don’t know, maybe just say whatever comes to mind?” He knew this was going to get his brother to ramble for hours, and that was exactly what he wanted.

“well, i guess the beginning is a good place to start.” Sans began, “so, stars are formed when these big clouds of dust and gas collapse under gravity, which is the force that brings two or more objects together. kinda like how my book stays on the couch rather than flying off into space. anyways, depending on how much gas or dust is around, the size of the star will vary. less means a smaller star, more means a bigger star…”

Sans hardly stopped to breathe through his entire explanation. Papyrus asked questions here and there, which caused Sans to go onto explanations about _those_ questions, which in turn Papyrus asked _more_ questions. 

His brother looked so happy while he was talking. Sans’ usually circular eye lights had morphed into small star shapes.

Papyrus couldn’t be more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, sans mumbling like deku from BNHA is my new headcanon


End file.
